Pendant ce temps, à Dalton
by Elhevan
Summary: Retour sur quatre ans à Dalton. Bromances Jeff/Nick Thad/Blaine Thad/David Sebastian/Nick Romances/Flirt Thad/Nick Blaine/Thad Blaine/Kurt... et d'autres !
1. 1,1 Premier jour

_La beauté des lieux rendait Nick mal à l'aise, l'académie de Dalton se trouvait dans un magnifique parc et les bâtiments datant du XVIIIème siècle rayonnaient de majesté. Rien à voir avec l'école où il venait de passer trois ans, pour son arrivée dans le cycle suivant ses parents avaient tenu à le faire rentrer dans le privé pour lui donner les meilleures chances de rentrer à l'université. Les heures passaient dans le silence le plus profond, il ne savait si c'était l'effet rentrée ou simplement l'habitude dans ce lycée, mais cela continuait à le mettre mal à l'aise, s'il y avait bien un endroit où le silence était proscrit d'où il venait c'était dans les salles de classe, en conséquence les cours lui semblèrent durer une éternité si bien qu'il failli hurler de joie lorsqu'enfin la sonnerie le libéra de son labeur, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir quatre ans dans une ambiance aussi studieuse... avec un peu de chances il se ferait virer. Son sac sur les épaules il suivit la masse d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, tous ces uniformes donnaient au troupeau une uniformité déconcertante, la plupart d'entre eux allaient faire un tour en ville. Il n'avait aucune envie des les accompagner, sans faire attention où il allait il tourna dans un couloir adjacent, décidé à explorer un peu plus sa nouvelle école, l'architecture n'était pas celle d'une école et s'y retrouver était un défi pour tout nouvel élève, de toute façon il n'avait rien à faire._

_Il stoppa son voyage quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ne sachant absolument pas où il était ni même s'il avait le droit de se trouver là où il se trouvait, fatigué il s'assit sur le bord d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour pavée à l'avant du bâtiment principal. Les quelques élèves qu'il avait croisé n'avaient pas fait attention à lui et il était à présent seul, inspirant profondément il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, Nick n'était pas vraiment du genre timide et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il était incapable d'adresser la parole à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, ces garçons ne devaient pas être bien différents de lui pourtant, ils avaient le même âge, probablement des centres d'intérêt communs, quelques uns pourraient même s'avérer sympathiques avec le temps.  
_

**"Tu**** es perdu le nouveau ?"**

_Le nouveau en question failli sursauter, il n'avait pas entendu qui que ce soit arriver, il ne lui fallu que quelques fractions de seconde pour localiser la source du bruit, ce qui d'un autre côté n'était pas bien compliqué puisque le couloir était désert à l'exception d'un élève noir, un peu plus grand que lui à vue de nez, l'air chaleureux et interrogateur en même temps. Nick serra poliment la main qu'on lui tendait en guise de salut.  
_

**"David Thompson, enchanté.**

**- Heu... Nick Duval, de même."_  
_**

_Il dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas montrer son étonnement au salut de son camarade, il ne lui semblait pas avoir entendu le mot "enchanté" depuis la dernière fois qu'on lui avait lu un conte de fées ce qui devait dater d'une dizaine d'années et le contexte n'était pas le même. Devant le regard de son vis à vis il se rappela de la question qu'il venait de lui poser.  
_

**"Perdu...**** pas vraiment, je visite."**_  
_

_Ca voulait dire qu'il était perdu, son interlocuteur eut cependant la délicatesse de ne pas relever et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Finalement il n'avait pas particulièrement à aller vers les autres pour qu'on vienne lui parler._

**"Tu visites tout seul ?  
**

**- He bien, comme tu l'as si bien remarqué, je suis nouveau, j'ai pas encore vraiment fait connaissance. Donc, oui, je visite seul."**_  
_

_Sa réponse était plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais encore une fois David ne s'en formalisa pas, il était d'une placidité à toute épreuve et il lui en aurait fallu beaucoup plus que ça pour prendre la mouche.  
_

_"_**Ça viendra bien assez tôt ! Tu connais le meilleur moyen de t'intégrer ?**_ sans attendre de réponse il continua, _**les clubs, il y en a pour tous les goûts et ça te permet de rencontrer des gens qui aiment les mêmes choses que toi !**_ devant la mine peu convaincue de Nick il continua semblant pouvoir parler tout seul pendant des heures**,** _**moi j'étais dans ton cas l'année dernière et puis j'ai rejoint la chorale et c'est vraiment sympa, tu chantes ?**

**- Ça m'arrive...**

**- Tente ta chance alors !  
****- A... la chorale ?"**

_ Il avait accentué le dernier mot d'un soupçon d'incrédulité, ne voyant pas ce que cool et chorale venaient faire dans la même phrase ce qui fit éclater de rire son aîné, il avait eu presque la même réaction l'année dernière quand on lui avait parlé des Warblers, s'il avait été plus musclé il se serait plutôt vu dans un club de sport, mais à la chorale c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé, être dans une chorale considérée comme cool était encore plus invraisemblable à ses yeux, mais c'est bien ce qu'il s'était passé et aujourd'hui il se sentait investi de la mission de transmettre cette connaissance à ce nouveau.  
_

_"Écoute les auditions se font en deux fois à une semaine d'intervalle, viens voir la première partie vendredi et si ça te plait tu tentera ta chance vendredi prochain, ok ?"  
_

_Nick se contenta d'acquiescer toujours aussi peu convaincu, de toute façon il ne perdait rien à simplement regarder les auditions d'autres personnes. Considérant la conversation comme terminée David se leva et commença à partir après l'avoir salué lorsqu'il fut stoppé.  
_

**"Heu, s'il te plait... ?  
**

**- Haha, pour les dortoirs tu as juste à tourner deux fois à droite en partant de là où je suis.  
**

**- Merci"**_  
_

_Si le deuxième année s'était retourné à ce moment là il aurait vu Nick rougir de honte, avoir à demander son chemin dans une école lui semblait être le comble du ridicule... plus même que d'auditionner pour une chorale.  
_


	2. 1,2 Auditions, première partie

_Les cours étaient vite passés, finalement les langues commençaient à se délier même si l'ambiance restait studieuse, dès qu'ils furent terminés Nick se dirigea vers la salle où devaient avoir lieu les auditions. Pour l'occasion les meubles de la salle réservée aux Warblers avaient étés déplacés et des sièges étaient alignés face à l'endroit où allaient manifestement devoir se produire les prétendants, avisant David dans la salle il lui fit un salut de la main et alla s'asseoir vers les rangs du fond. Il n'avait jamais vu la plupart des élèves présents dans la salle et pour cause les premières années se faisaient rares, la très grande majorité des élèves présents étaient déjà des Warblers, la minorité restante était composée de curieux comme lui, les candidats se préparaient dans une salle adjacente, au calme. Délaissant ses camarades sa connaissance vint s'asseoir à côté de lui lorsque l'heure de commencer l'expérience fut arrivée, poliment il lui adressa un léger sourire sans toutefois être sûr que celui à qui il était destiné l'avait vu et porta son attention sur l'espace qui se voulait faire office de scène._

**"Normalement un des membres du conseil fait un discours à ce moment, mais cette année c'est un peu délicat."**

_Nick n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce que David venait de lui expliquer et son regard le transmit assez bien, il allait reprendre ses explications du début lorsqu'un étudiant à l'air sévère annonça un premier nom suivit très vite de l'entrée dans la salle d'un certain Blaine Anderson, de manière peu discrète le nouvel élève le dévisagea, il était dans sa classe, mais n'avait pas prêté plus d'attention à lui qu'au reste de ses camarades pour le moment, rien de bien imposant ne se dégageait de lui, ni charisme surprenant, ni beauté saisissante, un élève banal. Il dut cependant se reprendre lorsque Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour chanter, sa voix était magnifique et en même temps que celle du chanteur la bouche du spectateur s'ouvrit de surprise, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr de vouloir auditionner face à des gens comme lui, il n'avait tout simplement aucune chance._

**I'm sitting here in the boring room  
It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon  
I'm wasting my time  
I got nothing to do  
I'm hanging around  
I'm waiting for you  
But nothing ever happens and I wonder**

**I'm driving around in my car**  
**I'm driving too fast**  
**I'm driving too far**  
**I'd like to change my point of view**  
**I feel so lonely**  
**I'm waiting for you**  
**But nothing ever happens and I wonder**

**I wonder how**  
**I wonder why**  
**Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky**  
**And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree**  
**I'm turning my head up and down**  
**I'm turning turning turning turning turning around**  
**And all that I can see is just another lemon-tree**

**I'm sitting here**  
**I miss the power**  
**I'd like to go out taking a shower**  
**But there's a heavy cloud inside my head**  
**I feel so tired**  
**Put myself into bed**  
**While nothing ever happens and I wonder**

**Isolation is not good for me**  
**Isolation I don't want to sit on the lemon-tree**

**I'm steppin' around in the desert of joy**  
**Baby anyhow I'll get another toy**  
**And everything will happen and you wonder**

**I wonder how**  
**I wonder why**  
**Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky**  
**And all that I can see is just another lemon-tree**  
**I'm turning my head up and down**  
**I'm turning turning turning turning turning around**  
**And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon-tree**  
**And I wonder, wonder**

**I wonder how**  
**I wonder why**  
**Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky**  
**And all that I can see, and all that I can see, and all that I can see**  
**Is just a yellow lemon-tree**

_La chanson choisie n'était pas particulièrement récente, mais elle était servie avec un tel brio qu'il avait l'impression de l'entendre pour la première fois, osant un regard sur le public il comprit bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à être surpris par ce qu'il venait de se passer ce qui le rassura, peut-être n'était-ils pas tous de ce niveau, il gardait une chance au final. Anderson parti les chanteurs s'enchainèrent à la même vitesse sans pour autant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se montre à la hauteur, le premier passé n'était qu'un O.V.N.I. dans un lycée plus banal qu'il n'avait semblé le croire. Peu à peu l'attention du garçon retombait, il avait mal dormi, le siège était plus que confortable et la pièce à la parfaite température, lentement ses yeux se fermaient alors qu'il essayait de lutter contre l'engourdissement qui le gagnait. L'arrivée d'un nouveau candidat le réveilla cependant mieux que tous les efforts qu'il faisait depuis quelques minutes, l'espace d'une seconde il croisa le regard du garçon alors qu'il s'installait et son cœur s'emballa._

**And now, the end is near **  
**And so I face the final curtain **  
**My friend, I'll say it clear **  
**I'll state my case, of which I'm certain **  
**I've lived a life that's full **  
**I traveled each and ev'ry highway **  
**And more, much more than this, I did it my way **

**Regrets, I've had a few **  
**But then again, too few to mention **  
**I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption **  
**I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway **  
**And more, much more than this, I did it my way **  
**Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew **  
**When I bit off more than I could chew **  
**But through it all, when there was doubt **  
**I ate it up and spit it out **  
**I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way **

**I've loved, I've laughed and cried **  
**I've had my fill, my share of losing **  
**And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing **  
**To think I did all that **  
**And may I say, not in a shy way, **  
**Oh, no, oh, no, not me, I did it my way**

**For what is a man, what has he got? **  
**If not himself, then he has naught **  
**To say the things he truly feels and not the words of one who kneels **  
**The record shows I took the blows and did it my way! **

**Yes, it was my way**

_Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du garçon en face de lui, troublé il se laissait emporter par la chanson qui résonnait dans la pièce, il ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il ne voulait pas comprendre, il voulait simplement suspendre le temps ici et maintenant, les dernières notes et leur chanteur envolés il refusait toujours de revenir à la réalité. Ayant remarqué l'état dans lequel son voisin était David lui adressa son sourire le plus franc en se levant pour quitter la salle après cette dernière performance._

**"Je**** t'inscris ?"**_  
_

_Nick ne répondait pas, il ne voulait pas revenir à Dalton, malgré lui l'image de la chanson et du regard de son interprète s'effaça, il dut se résoudre à se lever.  
_

_[HRP : Pour ceux qui voudraient entendre ce que ça donne j'ai évidement pas la première chantée par Darren (malheureusement !), mais la deuxième chantée par Eddy est trouvable ;) )  
_


	3. 1,3 Jeff

_Nick n'était pas gay, du moins il ne s'était jamais défini commet tel et n'avait jamais bavé devant des garçons que ce soit des stars connues pour être magnifiques ou les hommes qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Le fait de n'avoir jamais eu de copine ne jouait pas pour lui dans le débat intérieur qu'il venait d'engager, mais il n'avait que quinze ans ce n'était pas une catastrophe, ça ne voulait rien dire, surtout pas qu'il était attiré par les hommes, comme pour le narguer les yeux de Thad revinrent s'incruster dans son esprit ce qui le fit grimacer, depuis qu'il s'était couché la veille il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire, chaque fois il réussissait à penser à autre chose ils revenaient le hanter. Sans le remarquer il soupira, il avait très peu dormi et se posait trop de questions pour rester concentré._

**"Monsieur Duval vous désirez nous résoudre cette équation ?"**

_Désabusé l'intéressé leva les yeux sur son professeur puis sur le tableau, à son regard fatigué les chiffres se mélangeaient tous, les lettres se tordaient, il était à peine capable de lire ce qui était écrit alors qu'il n'était qu'au second rang. Il fallait qu'il dorme, c'était la seule réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il contemplait avec horreur le contenu du cours, timidement il tenta de répondre **"quatre"**._

_La réponse n'était manifestement pas celle qu'il avait donnée ou alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en retenue, peu lui importait, il avait déjà oublié tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où son professeur de mathématiques l'avait interrogé et celui où il se trouvait la tête dans les bras, affalé sur la table qu'on lui avait assigné, bénissant le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. L'étudiant censé les surveiller s'affairait sur une feuille encore blanche, travaillant sans doute de son côté sachant très bien que les élèves présents ne chercheraient pas à aggraver leur cas en chahutant.  
_

_Il fut réveillé par un brusque coup de coude dans le flanc, grimaçant il releva la tête en essayant de retrouver son souffle, ceci fait il se tourna vers la source de sa douleur, assis sur la chaise à côté de la sienne un blondinet lui offrait son plus grand sourire.  
_

**"Je t'ai fait mal ?**_ un regard noir lui répondit dans l'instant, lui faisant perde un peu de sa bonne humeur _**Désolé... mais ça fait dix minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller alors j'avais plus que ça en tête_, _**_toujours consterné par le comportement de son vis-à-vis Nick ne disait rien, se contentant d'afficher une mine renfrognée_**_,_ en tout cas ça doit faire une bonne heure que tu as le droit de sortir et là il vont venir fermer la salle à clef, tu ferais mieux de sortir, le premier jour ils m'ont enfermé parce qu'ils avaient oublié de vérifier s'il restait du monde à l'intérieur."_  
_**

_Soupirant le brun se leva et ramassa son sac auquel il n'avait pas touché, bien décidé à aller se rendormir rapidement, c'était sans compter sur le pot de colle qui le suivait, le harcelant de questions aux quelles il n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse puisqu'il ne laissait aucun temps de réponse à nick qui de toute façon ne l'écoutait même pas. Tout ce qui arrivait à ses oreilles était un bourdonnement incessant qui le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose et à terme finissait pas l'énerver, poussé à bout il se retourna et cria à moitié sur l'étudiant._

**"Mais ****tu ****vas ****me**** lâcher ? ****Merci de m'avoir réveillé, mais tu peux partir là, je suis fatigué,**** j'ai ****besoin ****de ****dormir ****et**** tu me gonfles là, va trouver quelqu'un d'autre à faire chier moi j'ai pas le temps !"**

_Choqué Jeff s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir, il avait parfois conscience d'être un peu lourd, mais de là à ce qu'on lui crie dessus de la sorte, il ne s'y attendait pas. Et pour qui se prenait ce type ? Il pensait qu'il pouvait congédier les gens comme ça ? D'où venait-il ? Personne ne l'avait jamais vu, c'était un nouveau et il criait déjà sur les gens, lui qui pensait avoir trouvé un potentiel ami s'était bien trompé, tournant les talons il laissa Nick désemparé devant les conséquences de ses paroles._

**"Hé ! Attend !"**_  
_

****_Un large sourire revint sur les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il se retournait à nouveau et s'avançait vers celui qui venait de lui crier dessus. Bien vite ce dernier regretta ses derniers mots car la parole revint très vite au blond qui avait décidé d'arrêter de lui poser des questions, amis commençait à lui raconter sa vie. Ainsi il lui raconta tout de son enfance, qu'il s'appelait Jeff, qu'il n'aimait pas les pommes, mais adorait la tarte aux pommes ce qui le fit éclater de rire en plein milieu de son histoire très vite il enchaîna sur ses difficultés scolaires, il était considéré comme fou par ses camarades, à cette remarque son confident leva les yeux au ciel pour confirmer, mais assez discrètement pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité du garçon qui se révélait assez sympathique dès lors qu'on avait réussit à supporter son flot de paroles. Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre Nick eu envie d'embrasser littéralement le bois de la poignée tant il était heureux d'être libéré de la compagnie de sa nouvelle connaissance, rapidement il prit congé et alla se jeter sur son lit tombant rapidement dans un profond sommeil._


	4. 1,4 Auditions, deuxième partie

_La semaine était passée plus vite qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Dès le lundi matin il avait cherché David dans les couloirs, même s'il paraissait un peu étrange il n'avait rien d'antipathique bien au contraire et Nick avait été touché qu'il ait laissé ses amis pour aller le voir lors du premier jour d'auditions, ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose, mais pour le nouveau c'était une main tendue qu'il ne voulait pas laisser passer. Malheureusement pour lui les cours étaient chargés à Dalton et ils n'étaient pas de la même année ce qui faisait qu'ils n'avaient pas souvent la possibilité de se croiser. L'internat de Dalton marchait en effet d'une façon tout à fait particulière qui empêchait les premières années de se mélanger aux autres, à leur arrivée dans l'école les étudiants avaient une chambre individuelle dans l'aile ouest, en passant en deuxième année les chambres devenaient double et chaque année avait un étage d'un bâtiment situé dans le parc, coupé du bâtiment principal, les élèves ne changeaient plus d'étage jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité et quand les seniors quittaient l'école les nouveaux deuxième année récupéraient l'étage laissé par les élèves sortant. Cette année ceux de l'âge de David occupaient le troisième étage, autant dire qu'il était hors de question pour Nick d'aller l'y voir, de toute façon il n'avait aucune idée de la chambre qu'occupait son presque ami... et l'idée d'aller voir une personne qu'il connaissait à peine là où il dormait le ferait à coup sûr passer pour un fou chose qu'aucun nouvel élève ne recherchait._

_S'il n'avait pas réussi à retrouver David dans la foule des élèves, Jeff en revanche avait réussi à le trouver assez facilement, malgré son air perdu et ahuri il connaissait déjà très bien l'école après même pas une semaine à la parcourir, son sens de l'orientation impressionnait Nick pour qui passer une journée sans tomber sur le blondinet ne relevait déjà plus de l'exploit, mais bien du miracle. Très vite il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas le seul à chercher à éviter le garçon, toute l'école semblait jouer à ce jeu également. Bien sûr personne ne l'envoyait voir ailleurs et quand il réussissait à capter l'attention d'un élève celui ci l'écoutait religieusement avec ce sourire que Nick n'avait jamais vu que pour congédier les mendiants dans les transports en commun. Très vite il décida de prendre son ami sous son aile, si personne ne voulait passer de temps avec lui alors il se sacrifierait, usant de son temps libre et mettant de côté son amour du silence pour rendre ce garçon un peu plus heureux, au final il était même moins ennuyant qu'à première vue, en fait plus on le connaissait moins il éprouvait un besoin continu de parler, comme si, quand il savait qu'il serait écouté, il n'avait plus à hausser la voix._

_C'est le mercredi que le sujet des Warblers vint sur la table, ils marchaient dans le parc, profitant des derniers jours chauds de l'année, quand Nick parla à son ami de son désarroi, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de chanson pour les auditions, il voulait vraiment rentrer dans la chorale du lycée et toutes les œuvres qu'il trouvait ne lui semblaient pas adaptées à l'évènement, c'est à peu près à ce moment que Jeff décida de faire partie également du groupe, il ne voulait pas que son seul ami l'abandonne et avait donc dans l'optique de faire tout ce qu'il ferait, au fond de lui le blond était plutôt heureux que cela tombe sur un club de chant, il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre un club de jardinage si tant est qu'un tel groupe existe. Durant la fin de la journée ils cherchèrent la chanson parfaite pour Nick, son ami avait quant à lui la chanson parfaite en tête même s'il refusait d'en parler, après des heures d'argumentation leur choix se posa sur Tears and Rain, ce n'était pas la chanson la plus joyeuse qu'ils connaissent, mais ils l'aimaient bien et ils la pensait capable de mettre en valeur la voix du brun._

_La salle dans laquelle ils attendaient leur tour était plus petite qu'il ne l'avait imaginée au vu du nombre de candidats qui avaient défilés la semaine dernière, en fait il avait du mal à comprendre comment ils avaient pu tous rester enfermés dans cette pièce sans que le trac les achève, mais à bien y réfléchir tous n'étaient peut-être pas aussi désespérés que lui, tous n'avaient pas ce besoin viscéral qu'il avait de rejoindre ce club, même si aucun résultat n'avait été donné il savait qu'il allait être choisi, il ne pouvait en être autrement. La veille dès qu'il avait commencé à travailler la chanson qu'il avait choisie les yeux qu'il avait réussi à oublier toute la semaine étaient revenus et à nouveau alors que le premier candidat passait ils étaient là, le plus discrètement possible il frappa la table sur laquelle il était assit, ne pouvaient-ils pas le laisser en paix, ne pouvait-il pas simplement l'oublier ? Un élève de dernière année lui fit signe que c'était à lui de passer, inspirant un grand coup il s'avança dans la salle où l'attendaient le même public que la semaine dernière ainsi que la plupart des prétendants qui avaient déjà tenté leur chance, dès qu'il fut sur la scène improvisée ses yeux allèrent de river dans ceux qui l'obsédaient, dans l'assemblée tout le monde l'observait, mais il ne voyait que ces yeux bruns qui le fixaient. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Thad, amusé par ce jeu de regard dont il ne comprenait ni les raisons ni la finalité sans pour autant avoir envie de le terminer, ce geste fit s'envoler l'âme du chanteur, il ne pouvait pas échouer, il ne devait pas prendre la possibilité de se rapprocher de cet personne dont il ignorait tout et qu'il voulait connaître de long en large. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche il changea d'avis, un air trottait dans sa tête, un air qu'il avait entendu la veille au soir à la radio, il n'était même pas sûr de connaître les paroles, mais tout son cœur rennoncait à chanter ce qu'il était venu chanter.  
_

**Something about you got me hypnotized  
****I can't think straight baby with you on my mind  
****Cuz its getting hard to figure out where we begin…  
****And where we end…  
****Nothing's forever but we'll be alright**

_Il ne lâchait plus le regard qu'il avait réussit à capter, là, maintenant il avait l'attention de la personne pour laquelle il était prêt à rentrer dans une stupide chorale, c'était tout ce qui comptait, tous les autres qui l'écoutaient ne valaient rien, il ne voulaient rien dire, ne représentaient rien pour lui, en cet instant il était seul dans la salle, seul avec lui.__  
_

**I get that cold sweat, quick step in my feet **  
**You get that pink cheek, cant speak when you see me **  
**I think that we should get down, down  
****I think that we should get down, down**

_Petit__ à petit la boule qu'il avait au ventre depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce disparaissait,_ _sa voix se relâchait, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de chanter de la sorte auparavant, on eut dit que son cerveau avait abandonné son emprise et qu'il n'y avait plus que son âme qui contrôlait ses cordes vocales._

**You might be thinking I'm just wasting time  
****Trying to lay my "game" spitting every line**  
**So tell me why you stick around giving me signs?  
****Lay it out...**  
**Nothing's forever but we'll be alright**

**I get that cold sweat, quick step in my feet **  
**You get that pink cheek, cant speak when you see me **  
**I think that we should get down, down  
****I think that we should get down, down****  
**

_Il connaissait les paroles, un sourire s'était greffé à son visage, il connaissait les paroles comme s'il les avait écrites, il les connaissait comme les comptines qu'on lui chantait quand il était enfant, l'espace d'une chanson il revenait à cet âge béni où rien de ce qu'il disait n'avait d'incidence, où il faisait ce qu'il voulait pour la simple raison qu'il en avait envie._

**I can be your shelter you own undercover lover everyday**  
**We will be together no matter whatever weather may come our way**

**I get that cold sweat, quick step in my feet **  
**You get that pink cheek, cant speak when you see me **  
**I think that we should get down**,** down**  
**I think that we should get down, down**

_Un éclair d'incertitude passa dans ses yeux quand il vit que l'amusement qu'il voyait dans le regard de Thad se teintait petit à petit d'incompréhension, se concentrant sur la fin de la chanson il essayait de chasser ce soucis de son esprit, à plusieurs reprises même il essayait de briser le contact de leurs regards, mais il en était incapable._**  
**

******I get that cold sweat, quick step in my feet **  
**You get that pink cheek, cant speak when you see me **  
**I think that we should get down**,** down**  
**I think that we should get down, down**

**************There's nothing I could do 'bout you.  
**

_Il était idiot. Il y a une semaine de cela si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il chanterait ce genre de chanson à un garçon dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom il aurait explosé de rire. Maintenant qu'il l'avait fait il n'avait plus qu'une envie, sortir de la salle, sortir de l'école, aller en ville, s'oublier sur un banc et rentrer le plus tard, le plus discrètement possible en espérant avoir attrapé un vilain rhume qui lui permettrait de se terrer dans sa chambre une bonne semaine. _


	5. 1,5 Le conseil

**"Aaaaaaaaaaatcha."**

_Nick essuya du revers de la manche une goutte qui perlait à la sortie de son nez. Classe. Ses yeux fatigués se fermaient tout seuls se rouvraient très vite tant les laisser clos lui faisait mal. Bien évidement personne n'avait jamais raté une seule heure de classe à cause d'un rhume, pas à Dalton en tout cas, son idée était stupide et il en payait aujourd'hui le prix en se promenant comme un zombie dans les couloirs de l'école. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, que la journée se termine pour qu'il puisse aller dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin, seize heures de sommeil, c'est ce qu'il lui fallait pour espérer passer un mardi convenable et, surtout, ne pas s'évanouir de sommeil dès la première heure de classe. En effet s'il y avait un animal qui caractérisait Nick c'était la marmotte... ou peut-être l'ours, en tout cas quelque chose qui hiverne, de préférence toute l'année, avoir à se lever tôt chaque jour était un supplice qu'il endurait stoïquement, comptant chaque jour qui le séparait des vacances où il aurait la joie de retrouver le tendre lit de son enfance et le silence de sa maison, à Dalton le coin des dortoirs s'animait dès dix heures le week-end rendant toute grasse matinée impossible pour quiconque ayant le sommeil léger._

_Perdu dans ses pensées il faillit passer devant la salle attribuée aux Warblers sans s'arrêter, à vrai dire si la voix tellement désagréable aux oreilles des malades de Jeff ne lui avait pas donné une forte envie d'aller le frapper il n'aurait jamais tourné pour entrer dans la pièce. Le matin même un élève de dernière année qu'il avait aperçut aux auditions était venu les voir, à travers les brumes de la maladie il avait entendu quelques mots clefs parmi "trop d'émotions", "chance", "quelque chose", "ok", "cet aprem". Ces mots et l'euphorie de Jeff qui les avait suivis l'avaient mené à une conclusion simple qui l'avait à son tour mené ici, amusant comme tout pouvait s'enchainer. Il s'arrêta un instant après avoir passé la porte, l'air concerné, ce qu'il venait de penser n'avait absolument rien d'amusant, pourquoi trouvait-il ce amusant ? A quel point ce rhume avait-il pu altérer son jugement ? Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il fallait rire à quelque chose qui ne le valait pas et se griller devant tous les Warblers, par précaution il décida de ne pas s'approcher du blond._

_La séance commença bien vite, du coin où il s'était réfugié il avait vue sur toute la pièce, celle-ci s'étirait en longueur, son opposé une table avec trois chaises semblait dominer l'assemblée, l'une d'elle était vide. Le brun qu'il avait vu plus tôt était assis à son centre et à sa droite il reconnu l'asiatique qu'il avait vu aux auditions, finalement il n'était pas si perdu que ça, un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui le ramena à la réalité, à part la touffe de cheveux blonds un peu plus loin et Anderson il ne reconnaissait personne, l'air inquiet il regarda plus en profondeur et fini par remarquer celui pour qui il était là accoudé négligemment à une fenêtre, donnant l'impression de s'ennuyer fermement. Il ne broncha même pas quand le garçon au milieu de la table se leva et continua à regarder le parc par delà les carreaux impeccablement lavés. Nick, lui, reporta son attention sur celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Il était grand, au moins un mètre quatre vingt dix, probablement plus, la silhouette assez carrée, le genre de type qu'on verrait plus dans un stade de football que dans une salle de chorale, pourtant il dégageait quelque chose d'autre, un brin de sophistication qui montrait qu'il appartenait bien à ce monde, sa voix accentuait encore cette impression, même quand il parlait on sentait qu'il savait chanter, et bien._

**"Chers camarades, bonjour et bienvenue aux nouveaux de cette année**_, il laissa quelques secondes aux anciens pour applaudir les nouveaux en question,_ **comme vous le savez déjà pour la plupart d'entre vous une place au conseil s'est libérée cette année puisqu'Ethannael a eu son diplôme l'année dernière,**_ des regards interrogateurs s'échangèrent dans la salle ce qui fit sourire les plus anciens, voilà bien trois ans que personne n'avait prononcé le nom de l'ancien leader des Warblers en entier et au vu du désarrois de certains le lien entre Etan et Ethannael n'était pas facile à faire, _**pour ceux qui l'ignorent le conseil est composé de trois membres qui dirigent en quelque sorte la chorale. L'année dernière il était donc composé d'Ethannael, de Wesley ici présent et de moi même, cette année vous aurez deux personnes à élire,**_ des chuchotements étonnés s'élevèrent, _**je me retire en effet officiellement du conseil, **_d'étonnés les murmures passèrent à mécontents, gagnant au passage quelques décibels ce qui fit sourire celui qui parlait,_ **avant que certains d'entre vous m'assurent que je peux gérer les examens ET le club en même temps je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela, je souhaite simplement passer la main dans les meilleures conditions et je serai présent pour épauler le nouveau conseil, vous ne ferez pas cette année sans moi rassurez-vous."**

_Ignorant l'appel d'un de ses amis il quitta la table et alla s'installer à côté de Thad, le saluant d'un signe de tête auquel le destinataire ne prit pas la peine de répondre, Nick ignorait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans le parc, mais ce devait être d'un intérêt sans nom, à l'oreille il hésitait entre la chute d'une feuille et la pousse d'un brin d'herbe, n'osant penser que ces deux évènements pouvaient se combiner pour donner une spectacle magique. Dorénavant seul à sa table le nommé Wesley expliqua les modalités du scrutin, Nick n'écoutait plus, il avait fermé les yeux, profitant de quelques secondes de repos pour son cerveau malade._

**"... Comme toujours il n'y aura pas de discours, les candidats n'avaient qu'à se faire connaitre avant. Les bulletins circulent déjà."**

_Nonchalamment il attrapa les bouts de papiers qu'on lui tendait et les lu, il ne connaissait personne, alors des noms... surpris il reconnu cependant celui de David, pourquoi pas. Ayant transmis son vote il retomba dans un état pseudo comateux, prenant soin de s'appuyer suffisamment sur la bibliothèque dans son dos pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il voyait mal comment il aurait pu s'endormir, mais était incapable de comprendre comment les choses étaient passées du vote à la fin de la séance avec un conseil déjà élu, il lui fallait des médicaments, ça devenait urgent. Quelques élèves sortaient déjà de la salle, Nick regarda la table qui avait fait l'objet de toutes les attentions ce jour, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit que David y avait sa place et il s'élargit dès qu'il comprit qui d'autre avait été élu, il avait donc dès à présent une excuse pour passer l'année à observer ce garçon ? Intéressant. S'efforçant de se réveiller il marcha vers la porte, observant le petit groupe qu'il formait avec une touffe de cheveux qui devaient appartenir au fameux Blaine et l'ancien membre du conseil, dans la conversation il entendit enfin un nom tomber, Thad, ce nom était sur les bulletins qu'il avait vu, il en était sûr, son sourire persista, la journée n'était pas si horrible que ça. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir Blaine et le géant sortirent, le malade jeta un coup d'œil à l'élu qui le lui rendit. Nick allait sortir et finalement il ne tourna pas et continua droit vers Thad, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils avaient la même taille ce qui rendait ses lèvres désagréablement accessibles._

**"Félicitations." **_Nick tendit une main que son vis-à-vis, malgré qu'il ait pris le temps de l'examiner, ne semblait pas décidé à accepter. Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un sourire._

**"Merci... ?"**

_Il ne fallait pas connaître l'animal pour comprendre qu'il se demandait quelle attitude adopter, même si Nick avait tenté tout le week-end d'oublier l'incident du vendredi la chose n'était pas aussi simple à faire.  
_

**"Nick."**_  
_

**"... Enchanté."  
**

_Il retrouvait l'incompréhension qu'il avait vue quelques jours auparavant dans les yeux de Thad._

**"Ha il me semblait bien que t'étais pas encore sorti !"**_  
_

_Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi gênante Jeff se serait pris une baffe dont il se serait souvenu toute sa vie, mais dans le cas présent son intervention était libératrice._

**"Salut Jeff."**

_Thad passa devant les deux garçons en envoyant un dernier sourire à Nick dans lequel ce dernier lu tout le mépris que lui inspirait le blondinet. L'ironie du salut n'avait pas non plus échappée à son destinataire qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, garda le silence. Thad passa la porte et bientôt le bruit même de ses pas dans le couloir s'effaça, ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'un _**"connard"**_ sortit des lèvres de Nick._


	6. 1,6 En solo

_Au final le fonctionnement de la chorale de Dalton n'était pas aussi compliquée qu'il semblait l'être à première vue. Trois séances par semaine qui débouchaient sur une chanson dont les éventuelles parties en solo étaient chantées par un genre de capitaine choisi par le conseil. Quand une occasion spéciale se présentait chaque élève pouvait demander à auditionner pour un solo comme ne tarda pas à le découvrir Nick. Quelques semaines seulement étaient passées depuis le début de l'année quand Wesley arriva dans la salle en tenant une enveloppe que tous regardaient avec attention comme s'ils savaient tous ce qu'elle contenait, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir en être sûrs._

**"Camarades."**_, Nick leva les yeux au ciel, on aurait dit qu'ils tournaient un mauvais remake d'un film sur le communisme chinois à chaque fois que le chef du conseil parlait de la sorte._ **"On a reçu la lettre nous donnant les noms de nos concurrents aux communales." **_Sérieusement ? Ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût cette histoire de concours de chorale, il y avait vraiment des gens qui organisaient ça ? La flamme compétitrice de son pays l'étonnerait toujours. _**"Nous serons donc opposés à... je ne sais pas laquelle des écoles publiques de la ville et... oh, Crawford. "**_, à ces mots la plupart des élèves présents affichèrent un grand sourire tandis que Thad et Nick levèrent les yeux au ciel avec une synchronisation déconcertante._

_Ils enchainèrent très vite sur la séance et ce dernier put se remettre à son activité favorite. Oui, il était censé le détester, les amis d'abord, Jeff était gentil dans le fond et l'avait bien accueilli, au contraire tout ce qu'il voyait de Thad c'était un petit con prétentieux, désinvolte et antipathique, certes, mais Jeff n'avait pas ses yeux. De toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il draguait ce type ou quoi, il regardait juste, rien de très grave, il avait encore le droit de regarder qui il voulait sans que cela soit considéré comme une trahison de sa part.  
_

**"Allez essaye, pourquoi tu veux pas ?"**

**"J'ai pas envie c'est tout, laisse moi."  
**

**"Rooooh allez, tu chantes bien, puis t'as rien à perdre !"**

_Rien ? Il n'en était pas si sûr, par dessus l'épaule de Jeff il pouvait observer Thad qui semblait absorbé par le contenu de son livre d'histoire, ce qui, vu qu'ils étaient dans une salle de travail, n'avait pas grand chose d'extraordinaire. Tout ce qu'il avait à perdre en tentant les auditions pour les communales était en face de lui. Il savait déjà que fréquenter autant Jeff ne l'avait pas fait monter dans l'estime du garçon, se ridiculiser devant le conseil n'aiderait pas non plus, ça risquait plutôt de l'enfoncer. Inconsciemment il secoua la tête, à quoi pensait-il ? Il avait décidé de détester ce type depuis qu'il s'était moqué de son ami et il n'allait pas changer pour... Thad releva brièvement la tête dans un soupir et regarda autour de lui avant de retourner à son travail, échangeant l'espace d'un instant un regard avec Nick, le moment avait été bref, mais celui-ci était prêt à parier qu'il lui avait sourit, une nouvelle fois son cœur s'emballa._

**"Allez, je te surveille, va demander à Thad."**

_Un brin inquiet le brun reporta immédiatement son attention sur Jeff, craignant que son état n'ait été trop voyant il tâchait de reprendre contenance._

**"Quoi ? Pourquoi lui ?"**

**"Heu... ben... parce que c'est à lui qu'ils ont dit qu'on devait demander. Rassure toi, moi aussi j'essaye de l'éviter, en fait pour une raison que je ne t'expliquerais pas j'ai du demander à Blaine de lui demander, mais ça ne marchera pas pour toi, il ne te déteste pas encore, profite en !"**

_Imperceptiblement Nick se relâcha, Jeff avait peut-être un bon sens de l'orientation, mais il n'était pas fin psychologue et avait pris sa nervosité pour de l'animosité envers Thad, une chance pour lui. Par contre il était têtu, alors que Nick faisait mine de se replonger dans son devoir d'anglais sa feuille lui fut happée et Jeff lui lança un regard qui indiquait clairement qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d'être parvenu à ses fins. A contre cœur il se leva et alla s'asseoir en face de Thad._

_Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne l'en convainque._

**"Oui ?"**

_Nick entendit "tu déranges" et à nouveau une bouffée d'antipathie le submergea, il y avait un ton de mépris dans presque chaque phrase du garçon qui lui faisait face et il mourrait d'envie de lui faire enfin fermer sa grande bouche, d'un autre côté sa voix restait l'une des plus envoutantes qu'il connaissait et un simple coup d'œil au visage dont elle sortait l'empêchait de le détester autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Un regard plus insistant de Thad lui rappela qu'il était en train de le fixer alors qu'il aurait au moins du expliquer la raison de sa présence. Lentement il ouvrit la bouche, sa raison lui dictait de donner l'exact motif de sa venue, son cœur lui hurlait de l'embrasser, le regard de Jeff qu'il devinait dans son dos l'en empêchait et ses jambes cherchaient à le faire partir loin d'ici sans pour autant avoir la force de bouger._

**"Ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre demain soir ?"**

_Il était difficile de déterminer lequel des deux garçons était le plus étonné par ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de Nick, mais s'il fallait faire un choix ce serait Nick lui-même, même s'il tentait avec un succès certain de garder bonne figure malgré sa panique intérieure. Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Thad, bientôt remplacée par une sorte de curiosité inquiète._

**"Y'aura blondasse ?"**

_ Nick eut un sourire forcé qui signifiait "j'aime pas ce que tu viens de dire et je te ferais bien ravaler ta langue, mais je le cache !". Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là dans le passé, mais il devinait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas particulièrement et commençait à redouter de devoir prendre parti bien vite. D'un côté tout serait plus simple s'il choisissait maintenant, il n'aurait pas à affronter le regard de chien battu abandonné depuis des années à la S.P.A. de Jeff ni... il doutait que Thad lui en veuille s'il l'oubliait._

**"Heu... je pensais plus à un truc tous les deux, enfin si tu veux ramener des gens..."**

_Thad examina Nick pendant ce qui semblèrent des heures aux yeux de l'examiné. A nouveau il vit toute l'arrogance dans les yeux d'Harwood, une arrogance diablement attirante._

**"D'accord, à** **demain."**_ avant d'ajouter avec un sourire moqueur, _**"J****uste toi et moi."**

_Sans trop y croire Nick se releva et retourna vers Jeff les joues en feu, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, avait-il vraiment obtenu un rendez-vous ?_

**"Alors il a dit quoi ?"**

_La curiosité naïve de Jeff le rappela à l'ordre, oui, il venait d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le type qui détestait sans doute le plus son ami de l'école, tout ça à cause d'un sourire idiot, énervé contre lui-même il arracha son devoir d'anglais des mains du blond interloqué._

**"Rien, rend moi ça."  
**


	7. 1,7 Jus d'orange ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Sur le coup il s'était dit que ce rendez-vous pouvait être intéressant, mais il en doutait d'un coup alors qu'il entrait dans le bar où il s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Déprimé il balaya la salle du regard, s'attardant sur l'état du plafond et du bar en lui-même, tout ici respirait la pauvreté et lui donnait envie de partir en courant, mais il avait donné sa parole et même si ça devait lui coûter il allait passer cette soirée ici. Au fond il exagérait il s'en rendait bien compte, ce bar n'était peut-être pas du meilleur standing, mais il restait un des meilleurs de la salle et la clientèle se composait plus de petits cadres que d'employés, mais dans le fond cela revenait au même, il détestait ces gens sans même les connaître. Il avisa la personne pour qui il était venu dans un coin et prit son temps pour aller le rejoindre, prenant la peine de le détailler dans le moindre détail puisqu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans son uniforme et il ne dépareillait pas dans le paysage avec son polo noir et son jean sombre, Thad eu une légère moue, la soirée s'annonçait ennuyante. _

_Arrivé à la table qu'occupait celui qui l'avait invité il tira une chaise et s'assit après un simple_ **"Salut"**_, ne répondant au grand sourire de Nick que par un rapide sourire forcé. Très vite un silence gêné s'installait, Nick n'osait rien dire et Thad continuait de l'observer sans rien dire, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait ce qui n'aidait pas Nick à se mettre en confiance. Bientôt un serveur arriva pour s'informer de la commande de Thad, ce dernier regarda avec un mépris non dissimulé le verre de Coca Cola en face de Nick et finit par faire un signe de tête négatif, signe qu'il comptait rester en vie encore quelques années, le serveur ne bougea pas, la politique de la maison était claire, pas de consommation pas de table. Soupirant il sorti un billet de dix dollars de sa poche et le passa violemment au serveur, retenant un "dégage maintenant" de justesse. Nick avait assisté à la scène avec un regard à la fois curieux et amusé de la bataille silencieuse que venaient de se mener les deux hommes, trouvant là une occasion de lancer la conversation il adressa un sourire moqueur à Thad.__  
_

**"Un jus d'orange ne t'aurais coûté que deux dollars."**

_L'intéressé reporta son attention sur Nick et eu un léger rire. _**"J'ai une tête à boire du jus d'orange ?"**

**"Personne ne t'obligeait à le boire."  
**

**"Pourquoi, t'en voulais ?"  
**

_Ce fut au tour de Nick de rire avant d'avaler une gorgée de coca et à nouveau le silence reprit ses droits sur la table. Nick jouait avec sa paille tandis que Thad regardait ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, au comptoir un homme d'une trentaine d'années essayait en vain de séduire une jeune femme à coups de verres de vin, l'adolescent haussa un sourcil interrogateur se demandant si l'alliance au doigt de l'homme n'était pas une des causes principales de son échec. Un éckat de rire le fit se tourner un peu plus vers une table où une dizaine de jeunes étaient assis en train de s'adonner à un quelconque jeu à boire, la plupart des filles attablées semblaient déjà saoules et pourtant aucun des garçons présents n'arrivaient à quoi que ce soit, il commençait à se demander si dans tous les bars il y avait des ratés qui essayaient de séduire des femmes bourrées._

**"C'est ton ami Thomas ?"**

_A nouveau Thad sembla découvrir la présence de Nick en face de lui._

**"Pas vraiment non" **_Nick le regarda sans comprendre, il avait l'impression que les deux étaient tout le temps ensemble à Dalton. _**"Il sort avec ma sœur..." **_Thad se renfrogna, pour une fois qu'il ne passait pas la soirée au lycée il avait espéré qu'on le lâcherait avec ce type, manifestement c'était pas encore gagné._**  
**

**"Tu l'aimes pas ?"**

**"Il est beau, fort, aimable, drôle, éduqué et attentionné."** _Nick fit une moue affirmative, sa question était idiote._ **"Je le supporte pas." **_Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas et ne fit pas mine de vouloir en savoir plus, mais il continua. _**"Il va avoir une super fac, une bourse probablement... et il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me rappeler que mon futur beau frère est parfait."****  
**

**"C'est pas ce que j'ai dit... et puis t'es pas mal non plus."  
**

_Thad releva brusquement les yeux qu'il avait laissé se perdre sur la table. S'il avait le moindre doute sur le fait que ce type le draguait il venait de s'envoler, un poids se matérialisa au niveau de son estomac tandis qu'il observait Nick la bouche légèrement ouverte sans savoir quoi dire._

**"Quoi ?"**

_Il aurait pu trouver mieux, largement mieux, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait réussi à dire, depuis les auditions il se doutait quelque chose, il sentait ses regards insistants pendant les séances, il savait qu'un simple regard vers lui rendait Nick mal à l'aise et pourtant il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait le courage de lui parler comme ça. Au départ il avait accepté ce rendez-vous pour voir jusqu'où oserait aller ce petit nouveau, amusé il esquissa un sourire ironique en voyant son vis à vis rougir, un de ces sourires qui voulaient faire croire qu'on essayait de mettre son interlocuteur à l'aise, mais dont le vrai sens était plus proche d'un régal de la mésaventure de la personne en question._

__**"Heu bah t'as pas l'air idiot... puis je suis sûr que t'auras une bonne fac."**

****_Thad n'écoutait déjà plus, Nick était sur ses gardes maintenant, après ce qui venait de se passer il surveillerait chaque mot, imperceptiblement il soupira, la soirée s'était jouée sur cette réponse et Nick redevenait inintéressant, trop fébrile pour être amusant, trop coincé pour être utile. Leur conversation dévia sur une critique assez complète de l'homme toujours accoudé au comptoir, mais l'esprit du garçon était déjà ailleurs, au fil des années il avait développé une très bonne capacité pour tenir une conversation sans avoir aucune idée de ce dont il parlait, les mots rentraient par une oreille et ressortaient par l'autre tandis que ses pensées vagabondaient un peu partout, repensant au dernier film qu'il avait vu, ébauchant un plan pour son prochain devoir._

_Leur sujet de conversation s'étant échappé du bar avec sa proie dans les bras les deux adolescents se trouvaient dépourvus d'idée et se levèrent bien vite, avec un plaisir non dissimulé Thad envoya paître le serveur qui venait chercher le paiement de Nick, dix dollars pour un coca c'était déjà bien assez. L'avantage avec le bar qu'ils avaient choisi c'était qu'il était près de l'école aussi n'eurent-ils pas à supporter le silence très longtemps, Thad s'ennuyait à mourir et n'avait manifestement l'envie de considérer la présence de Nick qui, lui, gardait les mains, et la langue, dans ses poches mis mal à l'aise par l'attitude de Thad vis à vis de la note, il était pourtant sûr d'être celui qui invitait dans l'histoire.  
_

* * *

Je dédicace le jus d'orange à Lamichoukette :)_  
_


	8. 1,8 Premier baiser

**"Hé Nick je peux te demander un truc ?"**

_Nick se retourna précipitamment vers Jeff qui venait d'arriver dans son dos, appuyé contre un mur il regardait ce qui se passait dans le couloir adjacent depuis quelques minutes déjà et craignait que quelqu'un ne le découvre, si ce n'était que Jeff ça n'avait rien de grave. D'un simple grognement il encouragea son ami à poser sa question tandis qu'il se remettait à son observation._

**"Tu fais comment quand une fille te plait, mais que t'es un looser pour elle ?"**

_Cette phrase fit tressaillir le brun, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, l'air de rien il détacha son regard de la scène qu'il observait._

**"Heu, j'en sais rien, c'est pas mon truc..."**

**"J'imagine..."** _Jeff se rapprocha de son camarade et regarda par dessus son épaule. _**"Tu regardes quoi ?"****  
**

_Gentiment Nick repoussa le blondinet. _**"Pousse toi, ils vont te voir !"**

**"Pourquoi ? Je sais être discret !"  
**

**"T'as vu tes cheveux ? Comment pourraient-ils rater une touffe aussi brillante ?"  
**

**"Je te signale que les murs sont clairs, je suis camouflé, pousse toi, je te raconterai. Pourquoi tu les observes au fait ?"****  
**

_Même si Nick ne lui faisait pas face Jeff avait une vue plongeante sur les joues de son ami et la teinte qu'elles venaient de prendre le fit sourire._

**"Noooooooooon ? Lequel ?"**

**"Quoi ?"  
**

**"J'espère que c'est Blaine parce que si..."  
**

_Nick se figea en même temps que Jeff perdit la voix. Il avait l'impression de vivre au ralenti, les lèvres de Thad se rapprochaient inexorablement de celles de Blaine alors que son cœur semblait s'arrêter. Les langues des deux garçons se mêlèrent en même temps que les entrailles de Nick qui assistait impuissant à la scène, il arrivait à peine à respirer tant sa poitrine lui faisait mal, son cœur battait trop vite et il n'entendait que son battement résonner dans tête, fort, trop fort et rapide, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il devait arrêter de les regarder, détourner les yeux, bouger, il tenta de bouger une jambe, mais elles ne lui obéissaient plus, pire encore l'effort qu'il essayait faire l'affaiblit encore plus, il sentait son ventre se retourner et du poser un bras sur le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Finalement Blaine brisa l'étreinte et parti dans la direction opposée en laissant Thad seul. Haletant Nick passa la tête en l'appuyant sur le mur, il était à deux doigts de vomir et sentait les premières larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Jeff le regardait d'un air inquiet et tenta une touche d'humour._

**"Au moins... tu sais qu'il est gay..."**

_Nick ne répondit pas, angoissé le blond regarda le couloir à côté, Thad n'avait pas bougé, mais commençait à tourner son regard dans leur direction, précipitamment il attrapa son ami pour le cacher à sa vue, il avait suivit les yeux de Nick quand les deux s'étaient séparés, il n'avait pas jeté un seul coup d'œil dans la direction de Blaine, la conclusion était claire. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Jeff sut que la rencontre était inévitable, il ne fallait pas que ce salaud le voit comme ça, dans un dernier espoir il secoua son ami._

_Le brun crut qu'on allait l'achever, il se sentait mal, souffrait à des endroits qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses émotions _ _et pour comble Jeff n'avait pas eu de meilleure idée que de l_e _remuer dans tous les sens, inspirant profondément il posa sa main sur son ventre dans l'espoir d'empêcher ses boyaux de finir sur le sol de Dalton. Son regard était toujours rivé sur le sol quand une paire de chaussures qu'il connaissait entra dans son champ de vision. Jeff se mordit la lèvre.__  
_

_Thad regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui d'un air gêné, il n'avait pas prévu de témoins à ce qu'il venait de se passer, Nick était plié en deux, un bras et la tête appuyés sur le mur et Jeff se tenait en retrait, n'osant croiser son regard. Il cherchait quoi dire quand, à sa grande surprise, Nick se releva.  
_

__**"Alors Blaine et toi ... ?"**

****_Thad regardait Nick sans rien dire, son regard était distant, moins arrogant qu'à l'accoutumée, mais toujours aussi froid._

__**"Non. Il voulait juste vérifier quelque chose." **_Nick acquiesça en silence sans croire un seul mot de ce que lui racontait son bourreau. Thad l'avait bien compris et soupira intérieurement, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit là à ce moment précis ? _**"Pourquoi, ça te gênerait ?"**

****_L'interrogé crut fondre en captant le regard que lui envoya Thad, pour la première fois il avait l'impression d'y avoir capté l'espace d'une demi seconde un brin de tendresse. Non. C'était idiot, il venait d'embrasser Blaine._

__**"Aucunement."**

****_Thad fit une sorte de moue affirmative qui voulait dire quelque chose du genre de "ok" avant de dépasser les deux amis sans un regard vers Jeff qui s'écarta à son passage. Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas se retourner et regarder comment allait Nick. Bah. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à faire ?_


	9. 1,9 Let it snow

_"Et maintenant il m'arrive de me voir comme une bête. Seulement au lieu d'être égorgé par un coup de hachoir propre et précis, c'est à coups redoublés de canif qu'il me frappe et qu'il m'épuise pour me mettre à terre."_

* * *

**"Tu devrais arrêter de faire la gueule, t'as un beau sourire"**

_Nick se retourna. Évidement. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Le plus discrètement possible il s'efforça de se calmer, d'oublier qu'il avait chaud depuis qu'il l'avait vu sourire, d'empêcher ses mains de trembler, il ne savait si elles voulaient simplement le frapper ou s'attarder sur chaque parcelle de son corps, peu importait. A force de concentration il réussit à rendre son regard un peu plus froid, moins intéressé. Amusé Thad lui tendit un des deux verres qu'il tenait à la main avec un nouveau sourire, Nick regarda le verre avec tout le mépris dont il se sentait capable, on aurait dit du jus d'orange, le contenu de l'autre verre était le même, ce n'était pas du jus d'orange. Rassemblant toutes ses forces pour paraître indifférent au charme de l'hispanique il passa devant lui pour sortir de la salle, articulant avec peine un _**"Lâche moi"**_ peu convaincant qui arracha un sourire ironique à Thad. Ce dernier ne bougea pas en voyant Nick passer devant lui, il se contenta d'afficher un air indifférent en portant un des verres aux lèvres. Depuis plusieurs semaines Thad ne manquait jamais de mettre le garçon mal à l'aise et Nick en avait plus qu'assez de ce petit jeu dont il était la victime, il avait été idiot. Idiot de se laisser charmer, idiot d'y avoir cru, idiot surtout de l'avoir montré. Jeff avait eu raison, ce type n'était qu'un abruti parmi tant d'autres et il l'avait laissé l'atteindre. _

_**« Tu lui as dit quoi ? »**_

___Machinalement Thad tendit le verre encore plein à Blaine, ce dernier venait de croiser Nick quittant la pièce l'air plus troublé qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'admettre. Un simple haussement d'épaule répondit à la question, il n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur la question, ça n'en valait pas le coup. Blaine soupira, il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où les deux avaient accepté d'être dans la même pièce sans y être obligé, ces gamineries l'ennuyaient et puis, c'était Noël._

_**« Va le chercher. »**_

___Thad ne prit même pas la peine d'argumenter comme il le faisait toujours quand on voulait lui imposer quelque chose, trop heureux de pouvoir mettre fin à cette conversation avant qu'elle ne devienne trop personnelle._

___Évidement la porte était fermée, déjà énervé par la conversation à venir il toqua résigné et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du couloir, appuyé sur le mur, un genoux relevé et l'autre jambe qui atteignait presque la chambre de Nick. Pas de réponse._

_**« Nick ? »**_

_**« Casse toi. »**_

___Thad esquissa un sourire, de ce qu'il entendait l'autre était adossé à la porte qui les séparait, cela signifiait au moins qu'il était prêt à revenir sur sa décision de s'isoler du groupe._

_**« Reviens... »**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« C'est Noël, tu vas pas rester tout seul. »**_

___La dernière phrase sonnait faux dans la bouche de Thad, tout d'abord on était le 20, tout ce qu'il se passait c'était une pseudo fête où la seule chose rappelant Noël était l'effigie du vieux barbu sur les bouteilles de soda. De plus il se fichait totalement que qui que ce soit reste seul ce soir, à vrai dire il s'était parfaitement fait à l'idée que la blonde du groupe soit rentré chez lui plutôt que de venir avec eux et, seule la perspective d'en être débarrassé pour un soir l'avait convaincu, lui, de participer à la réception. Il y eu un silence pensant, il ne savait pas s'il devait reprendre la parole pour continuer son argumentaire ou s'il avait déjà perdu, finalement ce fut la voix de Nick, quoi que légèrement étranglée, qui brisa le silence du couloir._

_**« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ? »**_

___Ça peut me faire que j'ai envie de te voir, envie de t'entendre, envie de chasser cet air triste de ton visage et de rester avec toi jusqu'au matin. Thad ne répondit pas, cherchant quoi dire qui ne le fasse pas fuir. De toute façon Nick ne le croyait jamais, comme s'il était une salope s'amusant à allumer tous les mecs qui passaient sans même vouloir aller plus loin._

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que ça me fasse ? C'est les autres qui veulent que tu viennes. Reste cloîtré si ça t'amuse de bouder, j'ai passé l'âge de mon côté. »**_

___Il entendit le loquet se lever, mais la porte ne bougea pas._

_**« Je reviens à une condition, tu ne m'adresses pas la parole de la soirée. »**_

___Dans le couloir le garçon se retient à grand peine d'éclater de rire, décidément il aimait ce nouveau._

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise de toute façon ? »**_

___La porte s'ouvrit enfin, Nick avait séché les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues et s'efforcer de sourire pour ne rien laisser paraître, c'était la première fois que Thad voyait le résultat de ses « avances » sur l'adolescent, il ouvrit la bouche, mais un regard de reproche le fit taire avant même qu'il ne s'en soit échappé un son. L'air satisfait Nick s'éloigna dans le couloir pour retrouver la salle de réception de l'école. Resté seul dans le couloir Thad se relevant lentement la bouche toujours entrouverte d'étonnement, ce n'est qu'une fois l'autre passé hors de vue qu'il murmura ce qu'il avait essayé de dire._

___**« Je t'aime. »**_


	10. 1,10 Maple Syrup

_« Nos doutes nous assaillent et nous font échouer. Et nous manquons le but que nous pourrions atteindre par crainte seulement de ne point l'atteindre. » - Shakespeare._

* * *

_Le mois de mai venait de commencer et déjà l'ambiance avait changé dans l'école, les derniers examens approchaient, tout le monde savait que c'était dans les prochaines semaines qu'allait se jouer le passage ou non dans l'année supérieure. Nick venait de congédier Jeff de la salle où ils avaient l'habitude de travailler et qui avait ceci de pratique qu'elle était isolée et qu'ils y étaient donc presque toujours seuls, aujourd'hui en tout cas ils l'avaient été pour se goinfrer de pâtisseries. Se rejetant en arrière sur sa chaise il inspira profondément, il n'avait pas eu de conversation en tête à tête avec Thad depuis l'incident de Noël, cinq mois déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls, il avait besoin de faire le point, les regards insistants du garçon à son égard avaient totalement cessés ce jour et c'est à peine s'il lui adressait le bonjour dans les couloirs, c'était peut-être un traitement de faveur par rapport à la quasi totalité du lycée, mais ça avait quelque chose de dérangeant. _

_Thad entra dans la salle presque sans un bruit, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de celui qui l'attendait, officiellement il devait l'aider à réviser son espagnol, en vérité il doutait que ce soit la raison première de leur entrevue. Toujours en silence il prit une chaise et prit place près de Nick, chacun étant sur un côté distinct de la table carrée qui occupait le centre de la pièce._

**« Salut. »**

_Nick baissa les yeux vers lui d'un air étonné, perdu dans ses pensées il en avait oublié qu'il attendait quelqu'un, après avoir répondu au salut il suivit le regard de son professeur du jour qui s'était posé sur un flacon qu'il avait oublié là, manifestement c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait._

**«T'es pas d'ici à la base hein ? »**_ commenta-t-il amusé, Thad leva les yeux vers lui._

**« Floride. »**

**« Et tu viens étudier dans l'Ohio ? »**_ Nick leva les yeux au ciel. _**« Et après c'est Jeff l'abruti. »**_ Thad fit la moue à la comparaison et haussa les épaules._

**« Tradition familiale. »**

**« Ton père est d'ici ? »**_ Le teint du garçon malgré la fraîcheur de la région rendait la chose peu probable._

**« Son père ouais. C'est quoi alors ça ? » **_Thad changea le sujet de la conversation en reportant l'attention sur le flacon au contenu marron miel._

**« Du sirop d'érable, de nos amis du Nord. »**_ Son interlocuteur grimaça._** « C'est pas mauvais, tu devrais goûter. »**

_La grimace de Thad s'élargit en prenant le flacon que lui tendait Nick, il l'ouvrit l'air suspicieux et en huma l'odeur sucrée teintée d'amertume._

**« Normalement ça se met sur des crêpes, mais c'est bon nature aussi. » **_Manifestement l'hispanique n'en était pas convaincu, mais sous le regard insistant de Nick il porta le liquide aux lèvres pour en avaler une gorgée rapide. La moue qu'il arborait laissa place à un sourire timide qui fit sourire Nick à son tour._

**« Je te l'avais dit. »**_ Il étouffa un rire discret et croisa le regard amusé de Thad. _**« Oh. »**_ Il leva sa main, essuya avec son pouce une goutte de sirop qui perlait à l'extrémité des lèvres de Thad et le porta à sa bouche. Nick ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de faire et ce n'est qu'en imaginant une scène en tout points similaire à l'exception du sirop qui avait prit une teinte blanchâtre qu'il comprit l'ambiguïté de son geste, rouge comme une tomate il regarda Thad qui, la bouche entrouverte de surprise et le regard interrogateur le fixait sans savoir comment réagir, mais la teinte de malice qu'il apercevait au fond de ses yeux lui fit comprendre que la même image avait germée dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur ce qui finit de le mettre dans l'embarras._

_Les yeux rivés sur le bois de la table Nick ne savait où se mettre, finalement Thad se leva avec un sourire faussement décontracté._

**« Alors, l'espagnol... »**

**« Oui, passons à la lan... »**_ S'il avait pensé qu'il aurait pu être encore plus mal à l'aise que quelques secondes auparavant il aurait sûrement gardé le silence, mais cette idée avait été si invraisemblable qu'il n'avait pas cru pouvoir s'enfoncer davantage. C'était fait. Il se serait tapé la tête contre la table s'il n'avait craint de passer pour un fou. Soucieux d'oublier très vite cet incident aussi fâcheux qu'inoubliable il sorti consciencieusement ses derniers devoirs que Thad lui avait demandé de ramener et les étala sur la table du mieux qu'il pu malgré le tremblement incontrôlable de ses mains qu'il décida de bloquer sous ses jambes le temps de se calmer. Thad qui était resté figé dos à Nick depuis qu'il avait ouvert la bouche alla se placer derrière lui pour observer le contenu des feuilles, lentement et en s'efforçant de ne pas faire de mouvement trop étrange il se pencha par dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent. Ce dernier frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de l'autre sur na nuque et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur autre chose, priant pour qu'il trouve rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Un moment il sentit la respiration de Thad s'incliner vers son cou et s'en rapprocher, puis il se releva en emportant une feuille, Nick rouvrit les yeux et fixa le mur en face de lui, tentant tant bien que mal de chasser l'image de Thad adossé au mur opposé et lisant sa copie avec une légère et adorable moue d'amusement qui venait de se former dans son esprit. Il leva la tête vers le plafond, ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup._

**« Thad ? »**_L'intéressé leva des yeux intrigués vers le dos de la personne qui l'avait appelé._

**« Hmm ? »**

_Déterminé Nick se leva et la porte s'ouvrit._

**« Ha ! On m'a donc bien renseigné. »**

_Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu, à l'étonnement commun se mêlait la frustration de Nick et l'habituelle animosité de Thad._

**« En fait je venais te voir toi, Jeff m'a dit de venir te dire un truc. »**_ David désigna Nick d'un mouvement de main._** « Mais c'est bien que tu sois là aussi Thadounet. » **_La surprise du surnommé disparue et ne resta sur son visage qu'une vague expression de haine due à la fois l'appellation ridicule et à l'irruption par messager de la blonde dans ce qu'il estimait être son intimité._

**« Au fait je ne dérange pas ? »**_ Un sourire ironique et froid apparut sur les lèvres de Thad._

**« Non, pas du tout, on révisait. »**_ Aurait-il brandit une pancarte hurlant « Casse toi » la signification aurait été la même. David ne fit pas mine de le remarquer._

**« Tant mieux ! Enfin ça aurait été plus utile avec moi. »**_ Thad leva les yeux au ciel, pour rien au monde il n'aurait fait... ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui. Nick quant à lui leva un sourcil surpris._

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Je redouble ! »**_ Devant l'air ahuri de Nick il continua. _**« Vous n'avez pas encore ce soucis vous, mais dès l'année prochaine chacune de vos notes sera scruté par l'université, alors j'aime autant refaire une année, Harvard serait trop juste pour l'instant. Ce qui veut dire que l'année prochaine je serai dans votre classe ! »**

_Il attendait manifestement des hourras, mais Nick avait du mal à trouver quoi que ce soit de réjouissant à l'idée de redoubler et Thad ne trouvait rien d'heureux à l'idée d'avoir un boulet de plus sur les pattes. Finalement David se frotta les mains et s'assit autour de la table._

**« Alors, on bosse sur quoi ici ? »**

**« ... » **


	11. X,1 Septième art

_« Voir un film chez soi ne vaudra jamais le grand écran. L'obscurité intime d'une salle de cinéma autorise ce que la lampe d'un salon réprouve. »_

* * *

_Une dizaine d'adolescents rentrant dans une salle de cinéma ne passait jamais inaperçue et déjà quelques spectateurs grimaçaient, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour mériter une telle punition. Les plus motivés changèrent de place, se réfugiant sur les côtés de la salle en espérant ne pas y subir autant de nuisance sonore qu'en plein centre ce qui permit aux élèves de Dalton de trouver une rangée vide où s'installer, Nick offrit un léger sourire à Thad en s'asseyant à sa gauche et ce dernier se renfrogna un peu plus dans son siège, il n'avait même pas voulu venir à la base._

« T'es sur Wester là ? »

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

« On comptait se faire un ciné avant que tout l'monde s'barre en vacances, tu viens ? »

« Non. »

« Toujours pas pour le ciné ?:s »

« Toujours. »

« Allez, steuplé, Jesse est en Californie et j'conduis pas. »

« Thaaaaaaaaaaad ? Répoooooooooond »

« J't'ai dit que j'voulais pas venir. »

« :D ? »

« Non. »

« *.* ? »

« Toujours pas. »

« J'te paye la place. »

« Crève. »

« Ok. »

« Du coup tu viens ? »

« Les morts n'envoient pas de texto. »

« Mais les morts hantent, je vais hanter ton portable jusqu'à ce que tu viennes m'emmener au ciné ! »

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« Y'aura Nick (a) »

« Passe lui le bonjour. »

« J'ferai ce que tu veuuuuuuuuuux. »

« J'te demanderai plus rien des vacances. »

« De l'année »

« De ma viiiiiiiie »

« Ok aux grand maux, les grands remèdes, je t'offre ma balle dédicacée de Ted Williams si tu m'y emmènes (et que tu m'ramènes) »

« Quelle heure ? »

_Blaine reposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit avec un grand sourire, il avait gagné, la séance lui coûterait cher, mais pour une journée il pourrait s'échapper de chez lu, les vacances n'avaient commencé que depuis deux semaines et déjà l'ambiance lui pesait. A l'heure dite la voiture de son ami l'attendait devant sa porte, Thad n'en descendit même pas et se contenta de récupérer l'objet promis avant de démarrer pour la salle de cinéma, il semblait si heureux d'y aller que Blaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait d'avoir réussi à faire sortir Thad de chez lui, d'autant plus à contre cœur._

_Les bandes annonces étaient interminables et à chaque film présenté les chuchotements reprenaient dans leur petit groupe, se mettre d'accord sur un film avait été un calvaire et ceux mécontents du choix final ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le rappeler en vantant les mérites des films qu'on avait pas choisi. Soupirant Thad regarda sa montre dont les aiguilles étaient éclairées par une petite lampe interne au mécanisme, discrètement il avait essayé de faire pencher la balance vers un film de durée moyenne, un film trop long l'aurait tué d'ennui, un film trop court aurait signifié repas collectif à sa sortie et il n'avait aucune envie de ça, d'autant plus que le choix d'un restaurant était toujours plus compliqué que le choix d'un film._

_Enfin les pubs s'arrêtèrent et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, rapidement les lumières s'éteignirent et l'obscurité régna sur la salle. Discrètement il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son poignet, ce n'était pas possible, il vérifia sur son téléphone, sa montre ne s'était pas arrêtée. Il dut y avoir un moment comique puisqu'il entendit les rires de la salle, surpris il leva les yeux vers la toile, il n'avait pas envie de voir ce film de toute façon, à la place il préféra observer les spectateurs, à commencer par celui à sa gauche. Nick se sentant observé tourna la tête vers lui un instant et, avec un sourire gêné, se replongea vite dans le film. Non, décidément ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran géant était d'un désintérêt sans fond, il leva son bras gauche et l'approcha le plus lentement possible de son voisin, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui pour essayer de capter la conversation qu'il avait avec Jeff qui était assis de l'autre côté. Finalement il enleva son bras en vitesse en voyant les deux garçons changer de place, être petit dans un cinéma c'était comme être chétif dans un match de football américain, les autres s'en rendaient vite compte et prenaient un malin plaisir à vous pourrir la vie, Nick ne devait rien voir avec le type qui était maintenant assis devant Jeff. Thad soupira en se tassant un peu plus contre son siège et croisa les bras, pour passer le temps il tapota son bras avec sa main droite, deux minutes furent ainsi gagnées. Finalement n'en pouvant plus il se leva et sorti de la salle en laissant la balle qu'il avait reçue à Blaine au passage, il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour le raccompagner de toute façon._

* * *

Hé non, le x du titre voulait pas dire x dans le sens x, mais dans le sens "hors saison", désolée (a). J'sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai partagé c'chapitre parce que du coup il est hypeeeeer court, mais il me trottait dans la tête depuis si longtemps que... enfin bref, la saison 1 est enfin couverte, donc on va arriver à des trucs (enfin ?) plus long et (normalement) plus intéressants ! Juste le temps de réarranger le plan parce que c'est le bordel dans la S2 dans ma tête et je reviens (comment ça vous vous en fichez ? T.T)._  
_


	12. 2,1 Nouveau départ

« On donne et redonne de soi qu'une illusion de vie, je n'suis pas mieux que les autres pour voir la route à suivre, mais comment rester là quand d'autres vous montrent la voie, si ça nous laisse sans espoir. Tout le monde sait parler d'amour, mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on reste sourd. » - Lionel Florence.

* * *

_Le mois d'août n'était pourtant pas terminé, Thad longeait les murs le plus loin possible des fenêtres, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans cet État ? Voilà trois jours qu'il avait quitté la chaleur ensoleillée de la Floride pour retrouver avec une mauvaise humeur non dissimulée le froid humide de l'Ohio, les rentrées étaient toujours les moments les plus difficiles, il détestait cette région, trop au Nord pour être chaude, trop au Sud pour être belle, aucun intérêt. Sa moue s'évanouit légèrement au détour d'un couloir._  
**"T'es sérieux, t'as pas bougé des vacances ?"  
** _Il l'avait oublié lui, rien que d'entendre la voix de Jeff il sentit ses poings se serrer, inspirant fortement il afficha un sourire de circonstance, il avait ralenti l'allure, il savait très bien à qui parlait son grand ami et n'avait pas envie d'être remarqué, jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre il retint de justesse un juron, à cette vitesse là il allait être en retard._

**"Hé Nick"  
** _L'intéressé se retourna avec une expression de profonde fatigue dans les yeux, il ne pouvait cependant pas cacher le petit sourire qui se dessinait timidement sur ses lèvres. Ces lèvres..._  
**"Si c'est pour te foutre de not..."** _Thad afficha un sourire moqueur avant de l'interrompre._  
**"Non ta gueule s'il te plaît."** _Nick haussa les sourcils, mais se tut. _**" Merci. On va y aller franchement parce que tu commences un peu à me gonfler. Je suis sérieux. Tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis un an je le pense, si j'avais voulu me foutre de ta gueule ou je ne sais quoi je m'y serais pris autrement, si tu veux des exemples blondasse doit avoir une liste de ce que je fais quand je veux pourrir la vie de quelqu'un. Maintenant je vais pas te courir après pendant des années donc, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?"**  
_Au fur et à mesure que Thad parlait la bouche de Nick s'entrouvrait légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise, il avait vu un bon nombre de films romantiques avec ses parents, des films jouant sur tous les registres, mais une déclaration de ce genre c'était... ridicule._  
**"Heu... tu m'as pris pour ton chien ?  
** **- Bonne journée."** _Thad les dépassa et reprit sa marche, avec ces conneries il allait vraiment arriver en retard._

**"Tu joues à quoi ?"  
** _Nick se tourna vers Jeff sans comprendre  
_**"Tu baves sur ce type et tu refuse de te le faire ?"**  
_Le brun leva les yeux au ciel.  
_**"On parle pas de ça Jeff.  
****- Bon ok, mais il te laisserait au moins l'emballer.**  
**- Je suis pas une pute.  
****- Pourquoi tu l'avais invité alors ?  
****- Quoi ?"** _Jeff affichait un sourire satisfait._  
**"Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville quand c'est lié à Dalton.  
** **- J'ai pas envie c'est tout, lâche moi.**  
**- Te lâcher ? Invoques-tu le droit respect de ta vie amoureuse ?" **_Nick regarda Jeff sans bien comprendre d'où venait ce sérieux soudain._  
**"Heu... ouais ?" **_Le blond secoua la tête négativement._  
**"Ça ne marche pas ! C'est juste avec les vrais copains." **_Nick haussa un sourcil._  
**"Es-tu en train de me dire que tu arrêteras de me parler de Thad si je sors avec lui ?**  
**- Affirmatif !  
****- Que tu arrêtera de commenter mes moindres faits et gestes quand il est dans les parages ?**  
**- Oui.  
** **- Que tu ne me détruira plus les côtes dès qu'il me regarde ?"** _Jeff grimaça et hésita._  
**"Oui.  
** **- Et te ne me poussera plus vers lui avec ton sourire satisfait dans les vestiaires ?"** _Jeff ouvrit la bouche pour protester, la referma, ferma les yeux en se concentrant et finit par articuler un _**"oui"**_ timide.  
_ **"... Je reviens."**  
_Tant que le couloir était droit il n'avait aucun soucis, mais un croisement arriva plus rapidement que prévu, le laissant interdit, dans les films romantiques le héros suivait son cœur et ça marchait, décidé il tourna vers la droite.  
_ **"L'autre droite !"** _Demi-tour. _  
**"Thad !"**

_Il continua son chemin et Nick accéléra le pas pour le rattraper alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il s'apprêtait de franchir, il posa sur l'épaule du garçon une main qui le fit frémir et n'eut à y exercer qu'une très faible pression pour qu'il se retourne. Thad arborait un air impassible, la mâchoire légèrement serrée de ceux qui veulent faire croire que rien ne les atteint, mais qui se laisseraient aller s'ils avaient la faiblesse de relâcher cette pression qu'il se préoccupaient de maintenir précisément pour ne pas penser au reste, que teintait une culpabilité infantile dont l'origine restait floue aux yeux de Nick. Ce dernier ne savait que dire et pourtant il savait qu'il devait __agir, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Thad, d'abord timidement, puis, voyant qu'aucune objection n'était faite, plus franchement, de l'épaule de Thad sa main vint se placer sur sa nuque et l'autre la rejoignit pour l'approcher un peu plus de lui, se laissant faire alors que Nick jouait avec ses lèvres Thad laissa ses mains errer sur son dos jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas ne les séparent._  
"** Tu devrais pas être là Duval.**  
**- Il devait me dire quelque chose et ne voulait pas que je sois en retard monsieur.**  
**- C'est ça. "**  
_Un large sourire avait pris place sur les visages des deux garçons faisant échos à celui de leur professeur d'histoire qui n'était déjà plus en vue, encore quelqu'un de pressé.  
_ "** Je devrais y aller. " **_Un sourire gêné s'était dessiné sur les lèvres de Nick aux quelles Thad donna un dernier baiser avant d'ouvrir la porte._  
"** A plus tard. "**

_La réunion du conseil étai moins ennuyante qui ne l'aurait imaginée, tandis que Wesley leur exposait ses idées pour l'année à venir Thad et David s'efforçaient de faire une partie d'échecs sans se faire remarquer, ce qui marcha même s'ils n'eurent pas le temps de terminer. Il retrouva Nick dans le hall principal de Dalton occupé à discuter avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, il lui suffit de croiser son regard pour qu'il se détache de ce groupe pour le rejoindre dans l'immense parc de Dalton. Un silence de plomb régnait entre eux, rien depuis ce matin ne s'était passé comme ils auraient pu le prévoir et ils ne savaient s'il fallait essayer d'oublier cette lamentable matinée ou essayer d'arranger les choses. Les mains dans les poches Thad regardait en grimaçant le ciel sombre, on aurait cru que la nuit était sur le point de tomber alors qu'il était à peine deux heures  
_**"Je t'aime."** _Nick garda le silence, ne faisant même pas mine d'avoir entendu ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il s'était souvent imaginé avec Thad, mais aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs de ses fantasmes leurs deux corps étaient toujours nus dans les corps à corps qu'il imaginait, il ne s'était jamais vu... vivre avec lui, à bien y réfléchir il ne voyait même pas Thad vivre._ _A la faveur d'une éclaircie ils s'adossèrent à un vieux chêne juste en face d'un bassin où se prélassaient un couple de canard et leurs petits. Nick lova sa tête dans le cou de Thad et l'embrassa délicatement, prenant tout son temps pour apprendre à connaître cette peau qu'il savait à présent, et enfin, sienne. Finalement il descendit son visage vers le torse de Thad et s'y installa, fermant les yeux pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de l'année, le spectacle n'avait pas échappé à l'hispanique qui, regardant le visage illuminé de son désormais petit ami, passa tendrement une main dans les cheveux du garçon._

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux il releva la tête dans le même mouvement et percuta un tissu sombre qu'il entraîna avec lui, grognant il se débarrassa de la veste détrempée qui l'abritait de la pluie sous le regard amusé de Thad.  
_**" Il pleut depuis longtemps ? " **_Thad haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire._  
"** Une heure, probablement plus. **  
**- T'aurais pu me réveiller... " **_Il avait grommelé cette phrase avec plus de colère qu'il n'en ressentait.  
_**" Si je tombe malade je... **  
**- Je prendrai soin de toi. "**_ Nick attrapa la main qu'il lui proposait pour l'aider à se relever toujours aussi peu convaincu du bien fondé de l'idée de l'avoir laissé dormir dans ces conditions. Au moins le coupable était-il autant, si ce n'est plus, trempé que lui._

_La clef de la sécurité quand on entre dans un bâtiment en étant détrempé et plein de boue c'est de rester discret, par ces temps de pluie les responsables étaient à l'affût, oreille aux aguets pour débusquer ces jeunes dont les chaussures salissaient insoucieusement le marbre du sol. Malheureusement pour Nick il y avait plus dangereux que de se faire attraper dégoulinant dans les couloirs du lycée et malheureusement pour lui ce deuxième obstacle était encore plus compliqué à éviter. Il inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain qu'il ferma, évitant au passage le sourire convenu de Jeff. Il avait gagné quelques précieuses minutes, mais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, ennuyé il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés, il avait le temps d'une autre douche pour élaborer un plan, si peu._


End file.
